The FCC is allowing unused TV bands to be used for other purposes, e.g., for communications use by local wireless peer to peer networks. At different locations different unused TV bands may be available for use concurrently, e.g., at a given time. At a particular location multiple alternative unused TV bands may be available for use. The available bands, at a particular location, may include bands which are physically discontiguous from one another. The total bandwidth which includes the set of each of the potentially available bands at a particular location may be large. In some situations, because of the discontinuities, large total bandwidth, and/or device receiver limitations, simultaneously receiving on each of the different possible TV bands may not be feasible for a wireless communications device. For example, a device may not be able to monitor multiple disjoint bands at the same time, e.g., because monitoring a large bandwidth including multiple disjoint bands might require the use of too much power and/or processing resources. While being able to monitor multiple disjoint bands continuously would be beneficial, it is not practical in many cases given receiver constraints. However, it should be appreciated that if a wireless communications device were able to monitor several bands, whether they are disjoint or contiguous, at least for control information this would facilitate a device's ability to make a band selection decision, e.g., based on loading, technologies in use, devices present, etc.
Based on the above discussion, there is a need for new methods and apparatus for implementing, determining, selecting and/or using control channels corresponding to multiple channels in a way that facilitates detection of control signals on multiple channels by devices.